A Modern Romeo and Juliet
by wishingforafantasy
Summary: Everything changed when their best friend was taken. Kalea was left with a broken heart while Harper was given the chance to fill hers, but will she open up like she had always dreamed of doing? She had always thought love was simple... it turns out she was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The wedding has started. I have always loved watching weddings. They are so beautiful, with the bride's flowing white gown, the groom in his black suit, and everyone looking nice. There are so many big events in Yorlondris that weddings are rarely shown so I'm excited that the dream network has chosen to show us this one.

I can hear the wedding song start. The same one starts to play each time the bride has started down the aisle. This is the best time to look at the man who will be married soon. The way he looks at the bride while she walks down the aisle towards him shows that he loves her. He always has a huge smile that tells you how much he can't wait until she reaches him.

I have never seen this couple before but they obviously have money because they are practically glowing with their fancy outfits. Although I am not looking at the bride the light is on her so I can see her from the corner of my eye. As she walks down the aisle she sparkles. The Groom stands tall in black, the classic groom color, but even he manages to sparkle. His suit, jet-black, looks shiny like glass.

As much as I love watching weddings they do take a long time and at times they can be kind of boring. The vows are fun to listen to but there are so many things that go into a wedding and not all of them are interesting. I look around and everyone looks so happy, the same as everyone from Yorlondris always look… perfect. With perfect skin and perfect clothes. They never look like they have a care in the world. Everything is just given to them; they don't have to work for anything. I wish I could live there. You have to work for everything here in Vaesus. It is not fair. But also there is nothing that I can do about it. I am poor and they are rich and such polar opposites cannot live together in peace.

A long time ago we did live together and instead of just a lower class and an upper class there was also a middle class. Soon the middle class and the lower class mixed and got so poor that they were all living together in the streets. They thought that the upper class was taking their money so they made a plan to riot but someone told the upper class about their plans. The upper class had already thought of moving away because the poor people were making the earth dirty. So they had already made a city that they could go to for safety. The walls of the city were unbreakable and the poor people just gave up.

Now we are Yorlondris and Vaesus. The only connection we have to Yorlondris is the dream network. Whenever a baby is born here someone trained comes from Yorlondris and puts a little piece of metal into there brain so that when we sleep we see events that happened or is happening in Yorlondris. It is a constant reminder of what we will never have.

I notice a young family moving around because everyone else sits still in his or her seat. Two, little, twin girls, playing around are being quieted down by their parents. The whole family is dressed in light colors, the father is in light green and the girls and the mother are in light pink. After seeing such light colors it surprises me to see dark brown on a boy sitting right next to them. He looks two or three years older than me, so 16 or 17.

This boy has been in my dreams before and I always wake up around a minute after seeing him. He is very handsome. He has short, bleached, brown hair, hair and he stands tall. His shoulders are broad and his muscles are huge but his expression makes him look like he thinks he is the best.

My mind focuses on him. It zooms in on him and catches every small detail. I wonder why the dream network always shows him to me, and forces me to look at only him. He never acknowledges that I am here though; but why would he, I am watching him through a dream. Suddenly he turns and he looks directly at me and we make eye contact. But that's not possible since I am dreaming. I don't really know exactly what's happening but it feels like he is staring right into my eyes and I am staring right back into his.

Finally I open my eyes and look around my room; I know I am awake now. My room is tiny compared to the rooms that I see in my dreams and there are only three things in it; my bed, which only consists of a bunch of blankets on the floor, and a small stool with a book on it. The book's called Romeo and Juliet. It is my favorite book.

I used to go to the library everyday after I found out you could read books there for free. Our library has a fair number of books, at least more books than I have ever seen. I read Romeo and Juliet eleven times at the library so my mother saved up a lot of money and bought it for me on my thirteenth birthday, which was exactly a year and three months ago. Now it's the only book I ever want to read. Some day I hope that I will find someone who loves me as much as Romeo loved Juliet, I just hope my love story doesn't end like theirs.

I remember that I have to meet my two best friends soon so I get off my bed. As I stand up I notice the smell of something delicious. People who live in Vaesus are lucky to get breakfast so I put on my only clothes that fit me right now and run into our kitchen, if you can even call it a kitchen. It has a pump for water, a fireplace for cooking and warmth and a table with just enough space to fit me my two siblings and my parents.

I walk into the room and my mom is sitting at the table and there is bread in front of her, still steaming and hot.

"Would you like some bread?" asks my Mother.

"Where did you get that?" I cry. "How did you get that?" I run over and slice a piece for myself.

"Yorlondris decided to give a loaf of bread to each family here today. Weird right! No one knows why but know one is questioning them because almost none of us have had bread in years."

"That's strange!" my mouth is full of bread. "I told Kalea and Blake that I would meet them at the apple tree but I will be back to help Jackie pick out a pretty outfit like I promised." Jackie is my younger sister, the youngest in the family. The boy across the street asked her to come over today so she wants to look great. I think she likes him more than she says.

"Sounds good, honey! Would you like some bread for a snack?"

"No, thank you. You should split the rest of the bread between you, father, Jackie, and Walter."

"Alright. Bye!" mother says as I walk out the door.

There is one apple tree that gives apples to Vaesus each year. This tree has become a regular place for my friends, Kalea and Blake, and me to hang out at. It is where we met a couple years ago when the tree produced the most amount of apples that it ever has. I remember there was this one apple that was bigger than all the rest and we all reached for it at the same time. You would think that we would get in a fight over it but we ended up splitting it between the three of us. Since that day we have been the best of friends.

The tree is not a long walk from my house but I never enjoy it because I have to walk by the four poorest families in Vaesus. Today it is even more depressing to walk by because yesterday a baby from one of the families died of starvation. I can hear crying from inside one of the houses. They are so poor that their houses are built with only mud and straw.

Even I am not that poor, and that says a lot because my house is only made of wood; most people have houses made of brick, which is what Kalea has, and the richest people have houses made of cement, like Blake. Of course this is only in Vaesus where none of us are actually rich. People in Yorlondris have houses made of glass and other fancy materials. I am so close to passing the houses that I begin to walk fast and eventually start to run.

Finally I see my two friends, waiting there, sitting under the tree talking. Kalea has kind of a long face and she is really thin. She has brown and wavy hair and she is also tall. Blake is also very tall but he has such blonde hair and it frames his face perfectly and he is very strong.

"Hey guys!" I yell making them jump.

"Harper! You're late." jokes Blake.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Blake! Did you guys get bread this morning?" I sit down next to Kalea.

"Yes!" says Kalea. "It was the best thing I have ever tasted. I don't understand why they gave it to us though?"

"Does anybody? But who cares; as long as it is not poisoned, I am okay. They can give me bread when ever they want." Blake doesn't like Yorlondris at all. He often talks about ideas he has come up with about how he could burn the whole city down, but I know that could never happen not even if the whole town of Vaesus got to together to try.

"Did you see the wedding last night?" asks Kalea. "The bride's dress was the prettiest I have ever seen!"

"I didn't get to see her dress because guess who was at the wedding!" I say in an annoyed tone. Whenever there is a wedding Kalea and I always talk about the bride's dress but this time we can't because of this person who keeps interrupting the news.

"Oh no!" Blake says sarcastically. "Was it the boy again?" He asks with a sigh.

"Yes! When I noticed him my mind focused only on him again and then I woke up. This is like the 8th time that I have seen him. But the weird thing was that we made eye contact this time! He actually looked at me!"

"First of all, that's not possible. Second of all, I think you are thinking way too much about this. It is probably nothing; just a guy that goes to every event there is in Yorlondris."

"That is focused on each time she sees him," says Kalea. "It can't be just a coincidence Blake!" then she turns to me, "But maybe if you wait you will be shown why you have been seeing him so much?"

"I guess so… but if I don't get any new information soon I'm going to do something about this"

"What can you do, though?" asks Kalea. "There is nothing that you can do!"

"I could help you if you want to figure something out. I am good at coming up with things that will cause problems in Yorlondris."

"Please, Blake, you have come up with ideas but you haven't actually done any of them." Kalea shakes her head.

"This would be the perfect opportunity to try one!"

"I may have to take you up on that offer," I say as I stand up, "I have to go, guys. My sister is going to a play date with the boy, Ty, from across the street and she wants me to help her get dressed! But I will let you know tomorrow if I see him again in my dreams tonight."

"Ooooo she has a date." laughs Kalea. "Is it disappointing to you that she has a boyfriend before you and she is five years younger then you?" I laugh and wave goodbye as I start my walk back to the house to help my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

My sister and I picked out her only dress. It was moms. The dress was passed down to me and then Jackie got it when it stopped fitting me. It is a very light pink with light green flowers all of it. I took her over about an hour ago and now I'm off to work in the wheat fields.

When you turn ten you get a job picked for you Kalea and I got the same job, harvesting the wheat, we were lucky because we get to work together; some people are not so lucky. My brother, for example, his job was picked a month ago and he got mushroom farming.

As I pass by Kalea's house she runs out and comes to walk with me.

"Hey! So I heard from my neighbor that not a lot of people are going to be at work today because of the bread. It is enough for the day so people don't need money today to buy food."

"Really? They don't want to have extra money… well I guess that makes sense," I say and after a short pause I continue, "Now I don't really want to go to work. What if the guy that pays us isn't even there?"

"We should at least go and see and if he isn't than we can stop by and say hello to Blake and his family. We haven't seen them in a while!"

"Good idea!"

We walked for about ten minutes. When we can see the fields we stop and look for the guy who pays us.

"Are they even allowed not to send the guy to give us money?" asks Kalea. "I mean what if we want to work today?"

"Well I think he gets one day off each year and today probably seemed like the right day because of the bread." This doesn't seem to make Kalea any less angry.

"Whatever. Lets go to Blake's house."

His house is very close to the fields so we arrive quickly but something is not right. Everyone in his neighborhood is outside playing around, dancing, and singing; everyone but Blake. We see his family in front of his house so we go over to ask where Blake is.

"Hey can you tell me where Blake is?" Kalea asks his brother.

"Oh hello! Did you two get a drink it was sooo good!"

I started to ask what drink but Kalea interrupted me by almost yelling in his face, "Where is Blake?"

"Oh he just left with some guards. They dragged him out of the house with his hands tied behind his back. I don't know when he will be back." He smiled and then went back to picking flowers with his mother and father. I gasp as I cover my mouth with my hands. Kalea looks like she is going to cry.

What is wrong with everyone? Why are they all so happy? The bread was nice but not nice enough to keep them from worrying about Blake. How could they let him be taken like that? That is not like anyone in Vaesus. I look over at Kalea and we run inside and up to his room. There are papers everywhere scattered across the floor. Each one has a different plan to destroy Yorlondris.

"He wrote them down! HE IS AN IDIOT!" screams Kalea.

"Kalea be quiet! They might come back to collect all the papers. Do you really think they would just leave them here for us to find. Suddenly we hear footsteps coming toward his room.

"Quick Kalea! The closet!" We run into the closet but before we close the door I grab a sheet of paper. Guards come in and I have never been so scared in my whole life. They snatch up all the papers and I pray that they don't come into the closet. Then a stupid thought comes into my head. He is so lucky to have a closet; I wish I had one. I am snapped back into reality though when they slam the door shut. Kalea and I practically fall out of the closet.

"I can't believe this!" Kalea exclaims, "He is gone."

"We can work this out!" I am half trying to convince myself that it will be okay but also trying to convince Kalea that everything will be fine. It doesn't work.

"Well you are being awfully calm about this! The least you could do is pretend to be sad!" She pushes me out of her way and runs. I don't dare follow her at least not when she can see me. I slowly walk out of Blake's room and to the front door but I stop there because Blake's brother has cut off Kalea.

"Why so sad? Do you miss Blaky?" he taunts her. When she finally gets around him she runs away and I can see she is crying. I walk out of the house and start to follow Kalea but Blake's brother says, "I guess she didn't have any of the drink Yorlondris brought for us. To bad, it feels great." That's when I start to run. The drinks must have made everyone crazy and happy! They must have giving it to them so they could get Blake out. They knew that they couldn't do it if the people were not drugged. Now I have to find Kalea as soon as possible. I run as fast as my short legs can carry me. I didn't see where she went but I have a feeling she is at the apple tree.

Soon I can see her sitting under the apple tree with her head in her hands. I'm not sure how to tell her what I figured out so I am going to just blurt it all out.

"Kalea! Everyone was drugged." I say through gasps of air.

She looks up and stares at me like I'm crazy.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"The drinks remember. The ones that Blake's brother told us about. The people from Yorlondris handed them out right before Blake was taken. They knew that the only way that they could get him out of Vaesus was if everyone else was happy and wouldn't care. So they put drugs into the drinks and gave it to everyone."

"Then the bread was also part of the plan. Don't you think? They gave it to everyone to gain our trust!" Her face lights up.

"You don't seem surprised! I'm not sure if that is good or bad."

"Well it makes total sense! Uh Harper while I was running over here I decided that I have to go and find Blake."

She can't be serious. I laugh but then she puts her hands on her hips and stares me down so I know she is dead serious.

"You can't do that! How are you supposed to find him? HE IS GONE!" I didn't mean to scream the last part, or even say it at all; it kind of just slipped out. Kalea looks so angry now I'm scared of what is coming next.

"So much for being all positive! I don't care what you think I'm not giving up on him and you shouldn't either. He is as much my friend as he is yours!"

"I know Kalea but do you even have a plan? It is nearly impossible to even get up to the wall with out getting caught. How are you expecting to get through the wall? You do know that there are guards every twenty feet on the wall watching for people like us."

"You just said us! Does that mean you're coming? We could also try and find your dream boy while we are in there."

"Haha I can't let you go alone. I don't want to steer away from Blake though, so if we see the boy then we see him but I don't want to go looking for him. That would just mean more time when we could get caught… We need a plan."

Kalea gives me a huge hug, "I'm so glad you're coming. I don't think I would've made it very far with out you!" she pulls away. "Okay so for the plan… I have no idea." She looks around like she is looking for inspiration. I don't think there is anything around here that would give her what she needs and I have no plan what so ever. I bring my hand up to lean against the tree and I realize that I still have the sheet of paper from Blake's room.

"Kalea! I took a sheet with a plan on it from Blake's room and it looks like a very detailed plan. It could help us get into the wall!"

Kalea gasps, "Oh my gosh! First of all, I can't believe you of all people would even dare take one of the papers; second of all, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" she snatches it out of my hand to read it.

"It has everything here!" she says as she flips the sheet over to see if anything is on the back. "Look there is a map!" she cries.

"Wow! He must have had a lot of free time before he met us and also before he got his job." Kalea and I laugh.

"It says to go through the wheat fields to the woods behind them! Well that's good since we know them by heart!" she says and she tries to continue, "Then…"

But I interrupt her, "Maybe we should read it as we go a long and we don't want anyone else to hear so I would stop reading right there and tomorrow we can head out okay! We need time to pack."

"What do we have to pack?"

"We need to try and get food and water! And we also need to rest before we leave so meet me at the wheat fields tomorrow before work starts so no one else is there."

"It should probably be before the guy who pays us gets there too."

"Right! So meet me there at 5:00?"

"Wow that is really early, but sure." This makes me laugh.

We didn't realize that it was already dark out so we part ways and go back to our houses. When I arrive everyone has gone to bed and dinner is left out for me. A cooked apple with bits of wheat sprinkled all over it. I think I will save it for tomorrow. The more food we can get the better.

Before I go to sleep myself I write a note saying that Kalea and I are going to be gone for a couple of days for a work project and not to worry about us. I leave it on the table and bring my apple into my room to save for the morning. I hop into bed and quickly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This is weird. They must not be showing any events tonight. My dream is pitch black. They always have something to show and if they don't, which is extremely rare, they show old events. But right now they aren't giving me anything to dream about.

Suddenly a light flickers on and there is a table with one chair on a side and two chairs on the other side. A dim light is shining over. A door is pushed open and two men in what look like nurse outfits burst into the room dragging a boy with handcuffs keeping his arms behind his back. They sit him down at the table and he looks up at them as they sit down across from him. My mind is racing; it's Blake! He looks knocked out but only for a second because then he lifts his head and I can see dry blood on his lower lips. Why would the dream network people be showing me this?

"Where am I and why am I here?" Blake says then he clenches his teeth. "What do you want?"

"You are in the PNP or the Portsmouth Naval Prison and you know exactly why you are here. We want to know if you have more of these plans written down anywhere else and if your two friends know about them."

"M-my friends have nothing to do with this," He stutters. "I wouldn't put them in danger by telling them about the papers."

"Good. Are the ones we collected the only ones you wrote down?"

"How about you show them to me then. Then I can tell you."

The two men open a drawer in the table and pull out a pile of papers. Blake spreads them out to look at them. He looks as if he is counting them. Once he is done he smiles, but quickly so the men don't see and then says, "They're all here," and pretends to look upset.

He knows that one of the sheets is missing and he knows that it was Kalea and I who took it.

The men put the papers back and close the draw. They force Blake to stand and they drag him out of the room leaving to door swinging wide open. I look through the door wishing that this never happened and that Blake was back here, safe, with Kalea and me. Straight away I see someone and they are looking at me. It is the boy! The boy who has been in my dreams recently! I can't believe he is here. And looking at me too! After a few seconds he looks away, his face looks sad. He brings his hand up and turns off the light. I wake up. It must not have been the dream network people who showed me this. It must have some how been the boy!

I quickly get out of bed and decide to bring Romeo and Juliet, just incase I have time to read. I grab the cooked apple, and rush to the kitchen where the only window in the house is. It is still dark out but the sun has started to rise. Time to go meet Kalea. I grab two apples from the basket near the water pump and walk toward the front door and I see my note… Kalea and I are going to be gone for a couple days for a project for work. So don't worry when you find that we are not here!

The house is very quiet. The only things I can hear are my dad's snores and my brain thinking things over. I realize that I might not be back. I almost have second thoughts about leaving but then I think of Blake. No one should have to endure the things I saw last night. I rush out the door and run to the apple tree.

Kalea is already there, sitting down pulling at the grass and when she sees me coming she stands up and runs to me.

"I could only get a bite of bread that was my dinner from yesterday. We should take some apples and maybe some wheat."

I don't know when I should tell her about my dream. Maybe she had it too, but I don't think so because the boy was there and she has never seen him before so it wouldn't make sense for her to see the same as me. I decide to tell her later and just continue or conversation about food, "I agree because I don't have very much food either. I got my dinner, which is a cooked apple with wheat, and I brought two more apples from home."

Kalea and I begin to pick apples from the tree and I figure this is as good a time as any to bring up my dream so I ask, "What was your dream last night?"

"You mean they didn't show you the honeymoon? It was the same couple from the wedding. They went to an aquarium and swam with dolphins! It was really cool!"

"That sounds like lots of fun!" I can't help smiling. "I have always wanted to swim with sharks."

"That would be scary don't you think?"

"Well not the dangerous ones. Just the ones that are huge but really nice because they wont eat you since they eat krill." She looks at me like I'm crazy but then goes back to work.

"So my dream last night. I saw Blake." At hearing this Kalea stops and turns to me.

"You better not be joking with me!"

"No I'm not! I promise! These two men were interrogating him. They showed him the papers that were collected form his room and he noticed that one was missing. He knows it was us but he didn't tell the men that we knew anything. He was in the worst place I have ever seen Kalea! It was a small room with a table and three chairs. There was one light hanging over the table and it was very dim. The prison was called PNP or Portsmouth Naval Prison. That is where we have to go! Oh and one more thing. The boy was there! The one I have been seeing! When he turned off the light I woke up."

"Well at least we know now where Blake is. It is strange though that only you saw it and not me." She goes back to picking apples.

"Yeah. I don't know."

Soon we have enough apples. "Harper, do you have enough room in your bag to hold all of the apples?"

"Yes. I think so."

We put all of the apples we picked in the bag and are off. We collect some wheat as we navigate through the fields and once we finish putting it into my bag the bag is full.

"I guess this is all the food we can get." I say.

"Looks like it!"

We reach the forest and Kalea looks at the directions on the paper.

"It says we have to follow the path to an opening where an edge of the wall is. I guess this assumes that there is only one path." She points to the edge of the woods, "Look for a path or a sign of a way through the woods."

It took us longer than hoped but eventually Kalea found the path by trying to lean against a tree but totally missing and falling over a bush into a cleared area that formed a path.

"Good job!" I laugh.

She laughs too. "Thanks!" Then she puts her hands in the air, "I tried!"

We follow the path and no one says a word except for Kalea's "Omigod's" whenever she heard an owl or other animal.

Suddenly I run right into something and fall backwards. I look up and it is a giant wall.

"Didn't it say there was going to be a clearing? Now my nose kills!"

"Yeah but this is better isn't it! Now the guards can't see us!"

"I guess. So how are we getting over this?"

"Well the next step is to dig under the wall." Her mouth falls open.

"Did you just say under the wall? You can't be serious."

I walk away from the wall and start to pace back and forth. On my way back toward the wall I fall into a whole filled with grass. I look up to see if Kalea noticed. She didn't.

"Hey! Kalea, I think I found something."

I start to take all the grass out of the hole and soon enough there is a tunnel leading under the wall. Kalea and look at each other and head into it.

It takes about five minutes to get to the other side where there is a metal piece covering the exit. We stop and rest for a little while.

"They really did create a wall that was indestructible. That must be the thickest wall I have ever seen. Or not really seen since we didn't see how wide but you know what I mean." I say.

When we are ready to leave we push the metal up a little but we see a pair of feet so we quickly drop it down as quietly as we can. Right after we close it, it starts to open again but neither of us are touching it. We hear voices and the metal drops once again almost hitting Kalea in the head.

"Jack, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yes but I am on my lunch break so I thought I would come and admire the beautiful wall that we created years ago." Replied a low put calming voice. So it is already lunch? Wow that was quick.

"Umm… ok just make sure you are back before you break is over. We don't want you to receive another infraction."

"Got it."

We could here footsteps leaving the area but the guy called Jack was still there. Who admires a wall, even if it is this amazing?

Before Kalea and I can run and hide or do anything for that matter, the metal is lifted and we are caught.

"You guys were almost seen! You really should be more careful from now on," says the boy, Jack. "Don't worry though you guys are safe for now."

I turn around and he is already helping Kalea out of the tunnel. He turns back and holds his hand out waiting for me to grab on so he can pull me up. But all I can do is stare. It is Jack. He is the boy from my dreams!


	4. Chapter 4

"Is something wrong?" he asks and I pull myself together.

I shake my head and he reaches to help me out but I have a stubborn moment and say, "I can do it." then I realize that that was kind of rude so I add, "but thanks."

He holds his hands up above his head and turns around, "Just thought you might need a hand."

"How do we know your not lying to us? You have the ability to turn us in and completely ruin our lives." I ask. I know I'm not being the nicest person in the world but when my life is at stake I tend to be a little mean. Not that my life has been at stake before.

He laughs, "If I wanted to turn you in I would have by now."

"Would your friend turn us in?" asks Kalea.

There was a pause in the conversation. "I don't think he would've. He is a good guy."

"This could be a trap. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"But don't you want to find Blake?"

"Yes but we didn't even manage to travel a couple feet with out being seen," I points to Jack.

"Actually, I was sent to help you guys," Jack buts in. "Your friend Blake sent me. I am the guard to his cell so we talked and he knows I am on your side. So he sent me last night to dig under the wall so you guys wouldn't have to do that yourselves. Which is how I got the infraction. I was out after hours.

"Blake was questioned last night and he figured out that you two had one of the papers. That's how he knew you were coming." When he finishes he looks at me. I still haven't determined if he knows that he was in all of my dreams.

"So you really can help us! Harper isn't this great! He is the guard to Blake's cell! He can help us get in!"

"We have to get in and out of the prison and how are we going to manage to get Blake out with us?"

"You are such a downer Harper! That is your name, correct?"

I give him a glare as I nod. I am not sure I like Jack. I don't trust him. I think that Kalea was to quick with trusting him. He could be some sort of spy or something. And he had the nerve to call me a downer! My best friend is in jail and I wasted my entire positive attitude on Kalea. If he is going to help us the least he can do is be more supportive; maybe try and lift my spirits instead of calling me a downer.

"I am sorry. Whose friend is in jail? That's right mine!" I yell, as quietly as I can. I storm away toward a road I see behind the rows of trees that are shielding us from civilization.

"You won't get very far with out my help!" Jack calls after me. "Sooner or later you will become the friend in jail!"

Excuse me! I can't believe he just said that to me! That makes me run as fast as I can to get away from him. As soon as I reach to road I get a little more confidence back but I step out right as a car passes by and I scream and run back and hide behind jack with my hands on his arm. Then I look and realize that Jack is smiling like he enjoyed what he just saw. I let go a little embarrassed.

"Okay so I am going to bring you guys back to my house. It is near the prison since that is where I work. My parents are gone on their yearly get away so no one is home. Do you trust me?"

I start to say no but Kalea elbows me in the ribs and says, "Of course we do!" Then she turns to me and whispers, "What other choice do we have?"

After she says this I finally give in. I sigh and start walking through the trees. And with just me luck Jack says, "Umm Harper. My house is this way." So I turn and follow him. I make sure to stay a ways behind because he is chatting it up with Kalea and the farther away I am from him the less likely he is to capture me.

"So I don't know if you know my name yet?" says Kalea.

"Nope, I don't think I do either," replies Jack.

"I'm Kalea."

"Nice to meet you! Is your friend back there always so mean?" he turns and looks at me.

Kalea looks at me too, "Oh Harper?" Yep that's right. I am still here. Just because I am not talking to a potential threat to our plan doesn't mean I have disappeared. I smile and wave. Then Harper laughs, "No she's not. I think she is just paranoid. She is actually really nice."

"Well I guess she has a reason to be paranoid, considering where you guys came from and where you are now." They both turn back around.

"Is your house much farther? Because my legs are starting to hurt." To be honest my legs are not hurting at all. I actually have very strong legs because I run all of the time and whenever I get the chance I go for a swim in the pond behind my house. I really am just trying to be a pain. I wonder what Jack will to say to this.

"I could carry you. But it really isn't that far," he says. Well that caught me off guard.

"Uh, no that's okay. I can manage."

We walk for a little while longer and eventually reach a huge house made of glass.

"You know I never understood how someone could live in a glass house," I say. "You have no privacy!"

"I totally agree. Which is why if you look at my room," he points to the top of the house where the glass is blue and you can't see through it, "I painted my walls so no one could see in."

"Wow that was smart!" exclaims Kalea as she touches his arm. Oh boy. I know Kalea likes to flirt but she really needs to stick to boys who are on her level. Like Blake! You know what I have noticed… she flirts with everyone but Blake. She tends to get nervous around him. I think it is because he is the one she actually likes.

I hear some footsteps coming up the road, "We need to get inside!" I push Kalea in front of me and we bust through the door and run up the stairs into Jack's room where people outside can't see us. Soon Jack appears at his door and he turns on the lights.

"You all right? They didn't see you right?"

"How should we know? You should have been more careful. We should have raced the whole way here so there was no way we would get caught! You probably wanted us to be seen! That's why you went so slowly."

"Harper! You always seem to find a way to make it look like it was Jack's fault."

"It's fine Kalea. Maybe you guys should get some rest. I know it is early but you guys have had a rough day so I will set up beds for you."

"Alright! Is it okay if we eat in your room?" asks Kalea and I'm glad she does because it's true am very hungry. "We haven't had food all day because we were saving it for when we really needed it."

"That's fine. I can get more food for you guys in a second." Jack goes to his closet and gets some blankets and sets them down for us side by side opposite his bed. Now I actually get a look around his room. It is probably the same size as my whole house. That is not fair.

Jack leaves to go get more food and I go and lie down on my blankets.

"Harper you need to be nicer. The only reason why he would turn us in at this point is because you were being so rude he couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh please."

"I'm serious."

I think now is as good a time as ever to tell her who he is. "He is the boy I have been seeing in my dreams."

"What!"

I started to repeat myself but she interrupts me, "I know what you said! Why didn't you tell me before? Are you sure?"

"I didn't know when to tell you and when I realized it I was to shocked to do anything."

"So that is why you're being so mean. You annoyed with him for messing your dreams up."

"Yes. But after all of this, saving us from being seen and letting us stay in his house. I think it wasn't a coincidence that I saw what I saw last night. I think he showed it to me."

"How would he do that?"

"I have no idea."

Kalea smiles, "You never mentioned how cute he is!"

I laugh, and she continues, "So you think so to! Well you really should be nicer than because he is not going to like you if you're always being mean to him. I would've thought that you learned from reading that book so many times," she points to my bag that has fallen to the floor and Romeo and Juliet has fallen out. "I can't believe you brought it!"

"I thought maybe we might have time to read. Like now! Also why would I want Jack to like me I don't even know him?"

Kalea throws a pillow at me and it hits me in the face. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"That was for everything that you didn't tell me!" Kalea says as the door opens and Jack walks back in with a plate filled with small sandwiches. I run up and take one. Then I look up at him and he is looking back so I run back to my bed. He walks over and gives Kalea one and then goes to sit on his bed.


End file.
